Benutzer Diskussion:Marcelreise11
Nickelodeon Wiki Hi, Nickelodeon Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Nickelodeon (TV-Sender). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 14:33, 6. Jan. 2010 Kurzurlaub Bin von Donnerstag bis Sonntag nicht da. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 19:01, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich mal Fragen darf. Wo bist du die vier Tage, wo du nicht online kommst? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:59, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Und jetzt von Montag bis Freitag nicht da. War in Neuwied. LG, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|(Hilfe-Team)]] 16:27, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wo bist du jetzt Montag bis Freitag? :::Ich bin von morgen (17.05.) bis Freitag (21.05.) auch nicht online, ich bin nämlich für fünf Tage auf Klassenfahrt. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:54, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Urheberrechtsverletzung Moin, moin! Artikel aus der Wikipedia müßen mit der gesamten Versionsgeschichte importiert werden. Siehe die Lizenzbestimmungen für Artikel. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png Layout-Team 11:03, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Moin, :Kannst du das bitte für mich importieren. Wäre echt nett von dir. :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:42, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Lizenzen der Bilder im Artikel „Die Legende von Aang“ Ich find', die Typen sehen ja ziemlich scheiße aus. Ist ja auch egal. Wo sind die Lizenzen? Tim @Support 10:12, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe die bilder aus nickforum.de und habe die per Bilder-Galerie hochgeladen. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:23, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Trotzdem brauchen wir Lizenzen. Ansonsten muß ich die alle löschen. Tim @Support 10:45, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: Soll ich bei jeden Lizenz Bildzitat hinzufügen? MFG GTA SA FAN 10:55, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ja. Außer sie stehen unter anderen Lizenzen. Sorry, muss aber. Tim @Support 11:05, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ok, dann mache ich überall Bildzitat hin. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:10, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fragen Hallo ich würde gerne die Rollback kräfte im Fragen Wiki haben denn es nervt ständig ,,Das gehört nicht zu Nickelodeon´´ zu schreiben Hoffe auf antwortMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:22, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Im Fragen Wiki brinbgt das wenig weil du mit Rollback keine Seiten löschen kannst dazu musstes du Admin haben--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 09:28, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Meine Mitarbeit Moin! Ich habe beschlossen hier nicht mehr mitzuarbeiten. Ich kann aufgrund dieser Auszeichnungen keinen Edit mehr machen, ohne genervt zu werden und irgend ne falsche Aussage auf meiner Benutzerseite über mich zu erhalten. Meine Administratorenrechte wünsche ich aber trotzdem zu behalten. Gruß, Tim @Support 09:20, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Salam Hallo ist sehr gut hier. Allerdings Am Rande . SA Fan kann man flasch verstehn. Sonst findest du mich beim Hdr und Stronghold wiki ich guck hier 1-2 mal die woche rein bbis dannEinHdrFan 20:35, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aufgaben Ich habe zwar jetzt nichts zu tun aber wenn du eine Aufgabe für mich hast dann nur zu.:)--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wieso bist du nicht on?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 17:40, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin bei Skype doch jetzt online. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:50, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :2 Dinge # Ich meine es wäre sinnvol die wikis füt zumbeispiel ICarly oder Avatar zu verlinken da diese Artikel an diese nich ranreichen. # apropo Avatar ich bin mir sicher das ich irgendwo den Abschnitt Religion dazu gelesen habe und warte noch immer auf die Antwort. Der Waldläufer # Verlinken auserhalb eines wikis krieg ich nicht auf die Reihe # Ich hab irgendwo bei avatar schon mal den Abschnitt Religion gesehen und bin dafür das man diereligionen ( und/oder Philosophien ) Buddhismus und Taoismus nimmtDer Waldläufer 18:30, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Portal Also beim Portal gibt es 2 Probleme # Es heißt es gäbe einen Meilenstein im November 2010 # Wir haben also das Monatsprojekt September 2011 gewonnen. nur gibt es ein kleines Probelm: DIESE DATEN HABEN WIR NOCHT NICHT REICHT ES IST OKTOBER,2010!Der Waldläufer 13:38, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich drück mich noch mal klar und deutschlich aus : Das steht wir haben auch PDMdes Septembers 201'1' gewonnen aber der ist erst in elf Monaten.Der Waldläufer 13:44, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon-Forum Der Banner ist fertig: link=http://nickelodeonboard.bplaced.net/index.php?page=Index 501.legion 19:57, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Charakterevorlage Hi. Ich würde in die Vorlage mit den Charakteren noch die Schauspieler und die Synchronisation einbauen. Tim @Support 11:58, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn ich bemerken darf, dass es dazu noch keine Vorlage gibt ;-) Dann muss ich halt noch eine erstellen. P. S.: Du kannst mir auch gerne auf Deiner Diskussion antworten. Tim @Support 12:29, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann erstell die Vorlage. ;) ::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:40, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) KP Sorry weil ich nicht reagiert hab, war am zocken :)GS4L 20:30, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Herr der Elemente Hi, ich würde gerne bei Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente Bilder hinzufügen, aber sie ist anscheinend Gesperrt. User82.83.218.210 17:58, 13. Dez. 2010 : Schön, dass du uns helfen willst, aber schreibe nicht ständig deine Fragen mitten in eine Diskussion! 501.legion 17:08, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki ::Hallo würdest du hier mitmachen (-SPAM-) - ?--Savage Oppress 18:56, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Hallo?--Savage Oppress 19:12, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::: JETZT REICHT ES LANGSAM!!!! Hör auch jeden einzelnen anzuwerben!!! 501.legion 20:55, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok--Savage Oppress 21:53, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ach ja...wenn du noch einmal moderative Kennzeichnungen entfernst, wirst du gesperrt! 501.legion 14:51, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki thumb Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.Hier ist unser Logo. DarkPain14 15:37, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ab Heute schon ..Partner"XD.Gibs irgendwas was ich machen könnte(bin gut mit Bilder hochladen):Ich guck mal was ich machen kann.Kannst du auch uns helfen?DarkPain14 15:48, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ach ich brauch noch euer Logo.DarkPain14 15:49, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Was hat bitteschön ein Gaming-Wiki mit Nickelodeon zutun??? Ich bitte um Aufklärung!! 501.legion 15:55, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Darf ich auch Videos einfügen?DarkPain14 16:45, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Erst meine Frage beantworten! 501.legion 18:13, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bild ich wollte das Bild von Kyoya die Seite ist gesichert.Kannst du das Bild einfügen sieht i-wie besser aus als das andere(ist schon Hochgeladen)DarkPain14 17:36, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) apropos Kyoya bei kannst du auch bei ihm Chara Beyblade - metal masters als Kategorie einfügen.DarkPain14 17:51, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaften Bitte hör auf jedem x-beliebigen Wiki/Seite eine Partnerschaft zu bestätigen! Und erst recht nicht, wenn dieses Wiki keinerlei Bezug auf nickelodeon aufnimmt! Am besten verfassen wir mal Partnerschaftsbedingungen, die wir dann auf die Seite einbinden! 501.legion 18:31, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kung-Fu-Panda Wiki Hi GTA SA FAN ich möchte dich um hilfe beim Aufbau des neuen Kung Fu Panda Wikis bitten. Benutzer:User82.83.218.210 29.12.10 17:53 : Zum Blog 501.legion 16:59, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kyoya bei Kyoya steht, dass sein BitBeast Rock-Leone heißt.Da müsste aber stehen, dass sein BitBeast Leone heißt.Warum darf ich eigentlich nicht Kyoyas Seite bearbeiten?DarkPain14 17:40, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso.Hatte mich schon gefragt warum das nur bei Kyoya so ist (ist wohl sehr beliebt bei den Spammern :D) Link hey darf hier auf der Nickelodeon Autria Seite ein Link zu dieser Seitehttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comedy_Central_%C3%96sterreich stellen?Die Seite ist aus Wikipedia.Und hey ich bin hier schon Rang 5 (hab Legion eingeholt):D.DarkPain14 14:56, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats GpW hey könntst du beim Projekt des Monats für Game-pedia Wiki stimmen?Und noch ne frage wie kann man eigentlich seine Stimme abgeben(würde gerne aber weiß nicht wie)?DarkPain14 15:06, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Comedy Central Austria können wir die Text aus Wikipedia kopieren?Wenn ja dann würde ich das gern machen.DarkPain14 15:34, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Es wäre besser, wenn ihr beide auf einer Seite eure Konversation abhaltet! Man weiß daher nie, ob jemand schon geantwortet hat! : Texte aus Wikipedia sind eigentlich Opensource, darf also jeder nach belieben kopieren und bei sich einfügen, aber das mindert stark die Qualität des Wikis und auch die Besucherzahlen! Die Autoren sollen selbst sich informieren, aber nicht als einzigste Quelle die Wikipedia nehmen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Wenn du den Text abänderst musst du dennoch einen Verweis zur Enzyklopädie setzen! Normalerweise werden kopierte Texte aus dem Wiki gelöscht. : Also lieber selbst informieren und dann auch mal auf der Website vom Artikel http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legion 15:54, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Beförderung hey GTA SA FAN könnte ich hier befördert werden?Keine Sorge mir kannst du vertrauen werd dich schon nicht enttäuschen:D.Durch eine Beförderung könnte ich besser mithelfen.Hab schon Legion gefragt (er hat mir aber noch nicht zurück geschrieben).Wäre sehr froh, wenn du mich hier Beföhrdern würdest.DarkPain14 17:03, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Schau mal auf meiner Disku nach http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Außerdem will er Rollback werden 501.legion 17:21, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: was meinst du krieg ich Rollback rechte immerhin helf ich fleißig mit (schon Rang 2) DarkPain14 15:24, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Du hast schon die rollback-Rechte ;) ::: MFG GTA SA FAN 17:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: :: ::: ist mir nicht aufgefallen :D.Vielen dank wer dich schon nicht enttäuschen.DarkPain14 18:02, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: @GTA SA FAN: Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich das kläre ^^ Na ja, egal http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:05, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) L-Drago steht das L bei L-Drago nicht schon für Lightning?DarkPain14 19:23, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sorry mein Fehler.Ist schon so richtig.DarkPain14 19:28, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Austausch einiger Bey-Bilder würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich die Bilder von einpaar Bey-Charakteren gegen besser Bilder ändere (wie bei Benkei)?DarkPain14 14:11, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Kannst du von mir aus machen. Aber wo das nickelodeon Logo ist die nicht austauschen. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:28, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bey-Orte du machst doch gerade orte in Koma village.Weiß du noch wie dieser Ort heißt, wo Ryuga gegen Ginkgas Vater gekämpft hat (Episode 15 glaub ich)DarkPain14 14:31, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Das weiß ich leider nicht. : Benne mal deine Bilder bitte richtig, danke. : Hast du ICQ, MSN oder Skype? : MFG 17:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperren kannst du diesen unregristierten Benutzer Sperren (der mit diesen Werbungen bei Special-Move usw.) DarkPain14 15:19, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:28, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Danke für den Hinweis http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:06, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: : :: Immer wieder gern.DarkPain14 17:46, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen zum Nickelodeon Wiki 1. Wie komplex soll dieses Wiki werden? Schließlich werden auf Nickelodeon viele verschiedene Sendungen ausgestrahlt, und meistens gibt es zu diesen Sendungen auch extra Wikis. Soll hier im Nickelodeon Wiki ebenfalls jedes kleinste Detail der Sendungen rein, oder nur das grobe/wichtigste? Also sodass ein 2. Darf man einfach Texte aus anderen Wikis/Websites hier herein kopieren? Das ist mir nämlich bei den Artikeln Aang, Sokka und Katara aufgefallen, die teilweise Passagen haben, die mit dem Text im Avatar-Wiki übereinstimmen. Siehe dazu im Avatar-Wiki für Sokka, Katara und Aang. Im Versionsvergleich kann man sehen, dass der Text im Avatar-Wiki viel früher geschrieben wurde. Außerdem wurden die 3 Seiten alle vom gleichen Benutzer erstellt - Benutzer:Jan-Brauer. Ist es also erlaubt oder verboten? --Kuruk2 19:58, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Schön, ein neues "Gesicht" zu sehen ^^ : Zu 1.: Das Wiki sollte schon u.a die einzelnen Charaktere beschreiben, wer die etwas weiter ausformulieren und erweitern will, darf das machen. : Zu 2.: Schwieriges Thema. Wir haben hier Spezialisten, die manche Texte kopieren und einfügen. Manche retten sich mit dem Argument, dass sie den Text abgeändert haben. Ich persöhnlich bin strikt dagegen, da die Qualität des Wikis erheblich sinkt. Verboten kann man nicht sagen: Was in einem Wiki steht darf hin und her kopiert werden, aber es ist unerwünscht. Die Texte sollten schon aus eigenem Wissen geschrieben sein und zusätzliche Infos sollten dann aus den Seiten entnommen werden! 501.legionDisku To-Do 09:08, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit Zunächst mal schreib ich das hier rein, weil ich dann davon ausgehe, dass du's hier liest. In der Tat würde ich dir gerne helfen, doch viel Zeit habe ich nicht. Ich werde dir durchaus hier und da aushelfen, denn deine Ansätze sind wirklich gut. Ein kleiner Tipp von mir: Das Wiki wirkt recht unausgereift. Viele Bilder haben einen weißen Hintergrund und das wirlt sich stark als Kontrast zum orange aus. Das kann man ganz leicht ändern, damit es professioneller wirkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es heute noch schaffe, aber einige Bilder kann ich gerne für dich ändern. Mach weiter so. -- kingneptune1 12:05, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, ich hab' mir euer Wiki mal näher angesehen. Artikel wie Deutschland oder auch Nickelodeon Deutschland (Fernsehsender) und viele andre Haupt-Seiten sind 1:1 aus der Wikipedia kopiert! Das finde ich grenzt schon an Betrug, weil ihr die Seiten weder selbst erstellt habt, noch in den meisten Fällen einen Hinweis auf die Kopie gegeben habt. Die Seiten sollten meines erachtens erstmal gelöscht, bzw. selbst erstellt werden. Das ist garantiert keine Kritik an dich, aber das ist unschön. Welche Artikel sind nun von euch, welche nicht? Dann ist das hier sehr unübersichtlich. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, wo ich mit bearbeiten anfangen sollte. Deswegen hab' ich hier auch noch nicht viel gemacht... Aber ich verspreche dir: in Zukunft werde ich hier was machen! Und ich hab noch 'ne Frage: darf ich das Madagascar-Wiki zu euren Partnern zuschreiben? PS: Einige Bilder sind ja jetzt schon transparent. Jetzt wirkt das doch gleich weniger kindisch^^ Und ich hoffe du kannst Kritik vertragen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse; ich bin manchmal sehr direkt.... --Kingneptune1 15:30, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :@Kingneptune1. Also 1. zu dieser Sache mit anderen Wikis steht schon oben. 2. Du kannst nicht einfach M-Wiki mit uns Partner machen (brauchst erst die zusage von GTA SA FAN UND Legion)DarkPain14 ::Erstmal danke Marcel, ich werd mich bei Legion melden. Dann bleibt nur noch eine Frage offen: Ist es bei euch üblich, dass ohne zu signieren auf Diskussionsseiten anderer geantwortet wird? Wenn ich etwas auf die Seite von GTA SA FAN schreibe, möchte ich eine Antwort von ihm und nicht von DarkPain14! Wie gesagt, ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit... --Kingneptune1 15:50, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Also 1.Hab vergessen zu signieren sorry. 2.Ja es ist bei uns normal, dass andere dir antworten können (siehe eine Spalte oben tut z.B Legion auch).DarkPain14 16:07, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was die Mitarbeit hier angeht: Ich glaube, dass ich mich ein wenig mit der Zeit verschätzt habe. Ich hab ja mal wieder angefangen zu lernen und mich vorzubereiten, aber das ist mehr als ich gedacht habe. Ich hoffe dass ihr auch größtenteils allein klar kommt. Da muss ich dir wohl genau wie SACEUR und Marty, the Zebra eine Absage geben. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Außerdem machen einige Benutzer einen sehr unfreundlichen Eindruck. Ich weiß nicht, ob an an diesem Wiki Freude entwickeln kann. Nur noch ein Tipp von mir: ändert die kopierten Seiten, dann könnte aus diesem Wiki was werden. --Kingneptune1 11:02, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, ich bemühe mich trotzdem, so viel mitzuarbeiten wie möglich. Du kannst eben nur keine Wunder von mir erwarten :D --Kingneptune1 12:01, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) LAX (Song) ist der Text nicht zu lang, um sie hier aufzuschreiben? Wäre es nicht besser einfach ein Video über den Song einzufügen?DarkPain14 17:31, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, aber der Songtext soll hier stehen und ein Video hinzufügen geht auch. :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:38, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Verbesserungen wenns dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern ein Blog erstellen, wo Benutzer schreiben können, was sie gern an Nickelodeon Wiki verbessern würden. So könnten wir Nickelodeon Wiki für jeden Benutzer freundlicher machen. Ich erstell jetzt eins und kontrolier jeden tag die antworten. Dann können wir NW nach den besten Vorschlägen ändern.DarkPain14 16:40, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich finde das eine gute Idee. :Ich verschiebe aber den Blog zu Nickelodeon Wiki:Verbesserungsvorschläge wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:56, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) klar, aber wo ist das? Mir ist aufgefallen das auf der Hauptseite unter "Portal Übersicht" wo Nick news usw stehen "Verbesserungswünsche" steht (Seite ist aber nicht vorhanden). Wie wärs, wenn wir die Seite erstellen und mein Blogkommentar da einfügen? Wäre leichter zu finden (ich kontrolieren dann jeden tag die Kommentare).DarkPain14 17:03, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie ich sehe hast du das schon gemacht, aber wie kann man kommentieren?DarkPain14 17:13, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das weiß ich leider nicht, wie man das auf der Hauptseite kommentieren kann. :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:23, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Bitte schön, gern geschehen ^^ Besser gehts leider nicht... 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:03, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Verbesserung auf der Profilseite danke für die Verbesserung http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 14:52, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Habe ich doch gerne gemacht. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:55, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich war gerade auf der Dissiseite von (du weißt schon was). Und ich glaub du musst langsam einpaar Entscheidungen selber in die Hand nehmen und nicht immer Legion überlassen. Nicht das du ihn nicht fragen sollst aber du musst einpaar Sachen selber entscheiden. War nicht böse gemeint will nur helfen =D.DarkPain14 15:05, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:14, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also machs am besten so: lösch die Seite und wenn es Legion stört können wir doch die Seite wiederherstellen. O.k?DarkPain14 15:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:43, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage ich wollte dich (und Legion) mal fragen was ich tun muss, um hier Admin zu werden. Gibt es da eine Aufgabe oder so, die ich meistern muss? Wäre hier gern Admin, da ich so gern gegen Vandalismus helfen und neuen Benutzern helfen würde.DarkPain14 16:07, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Da rede ich nochmal mit 501.Legion. :Ich wäre auch dafür das du Admin wirst und die 2 Sachen machst. :Es war erst die Rede das du beide rechte bekommst, aber dann meinte Legion Rollback/Zurücksetzer reicht erstmal. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:12, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::ok schön das ihr mir vertraut. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich einer, der seine Versprechen hält http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 16:15, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bevor ich es vergesse ich hab da ein Magic Word gefunden, mit dem man die Anzahl der aktiven Benutzer zeigen kann (als Werbung für neue Nutzer usw.) Du musst einfach . Am besten du schreibt aus die Hauptseite sowas wie: Auf Nickelodeon Wiki arbeiten {{NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS} ( } hinten draghängen) Benutzer.DarkPain14 16:19, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, das stimmt und ich werde es sofort machen. :::MFG GTA SA FAN 16:21, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) moin Marcel (ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich dich so nenne). Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich jetzt offiziel Admin bin (ich glaub die drei Tage sind vorbei).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:16, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Wer hat was von drei Tagen gesagt? ^^ Ach ja, die NUMEROFACTIVUSER ist fest inplementiert http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Außerdem habe ich dir das schon mal gezeigt SA FAN http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:02, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ICQ ja ich hab icq. Ich füg dich ein. Bist du cooler Rapper?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:02, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Moin, :dann ist es gut. :Wie heißt deine Nummer? :Oder so können wirs auch machen und ja, ich bin Cooler Rapper. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:13, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey GTA SA ich hätte da eine Frage: weißt du wie wir bei Game-Pedia Wiki auch Abzeichen geben können (z.B für die Bearbeitung von Artikeln usw.)? Diese Abzeichen sind echt motivierent (für mich jedenfalls) und ich dachte mir bei GPW könnte sowas nicht schaden =D. Wenns geht hätte ich gern die selben Abzeichen wie hier.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:23, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Im Auftrag von GTA SA FAN: Du kannst einfach eine e-Mail aus Deinem Wiki an Spezial:Kontakt senden mit der Bitte, dass die Abzeichen-Erweiterung für Dein Wiki installiert wird (wie die genau heißt weiß ich nicht mehr). Da momentan sehr viele Anfragen kommen könnte es ein bisschen länger dauern, vergessen wird ein Antrag aber nie, da spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung ;-) Wenn die Erweiterung installiert ist, kannst Du die Abzeichen vom Nickelodeon Wiki ins Game-Pedia Wiki übertragen. Liebe Grüße, Tim @Support 12:40, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperrung hey kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Lady Whistler hat gerade Blacky21 gesperrt und hat ausversehen auch mein Benutzer ID gesperrt. Ich kann garnichts mehr schreiben oder machen (ich kann ihr auch nicht schreiben, dass sie mein ID gesperrt hat). Könntest du hierhttp://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Lady-Whistler schreiben, dass sie mich ausversehen gesperrt hat? Danke[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:10, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ok geht wieder.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:12, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann ist es gut. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 18:33, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Banner für das Nickelodeon-Wiki Da du nicht mehr bei Skype reagierst, poste ich jetzt hier: right|Der offizielle Banner 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:48, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) AdM März ich glaub wir dürfen diesen Monat Nickelodeon Wiki vorschlagen oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:24, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, ich glaube schon. :Sind schon 6 Monate vergangen? :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:02, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::glaub schon (ihr habt September gewonnen oder?). Ich schlag mal Nickelodeon Wiki vor ok?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:21, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, und mach das. :::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:35, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC)